ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang
Jasmine Kang '''is a main character in ''I Didn't Do It. ''She is very fashionable and is quite keen and is Lindy Watson's best friend. Over the years, Lindy was an unpopular girl, but became popular in her high school years. Jasmine helps Lindy stay grounded after her newfound popularity.Jasmine - Biography Jasmine is portrayed by Piper Curda. Biography Season 1 The Pilot The fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Jasmine didn't have a huge role in the episode but she told Delia about Lindy taking the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, when Lindy texts her to come and help her at Fireman Freddy's, she immediately comes and helps her, when she sees Garrett in the dog suit, she gets scared and starts screaming and hitting him. The New Guy Jasmine sees a boy named Tom, she wants him in the gang because of his looks, she likes him even more when he tells her about the story of him and shark. However, he kept repeating the same story and Jasmine gets very annoyed and even starts rooting for the shark. She and the gang decide to kick him out but don't know how too so since he's afraid of heights take him skydiving so then he ditch them. Dear High School Self Jasmine is like a detective in the episode, she tries very hard to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter, when they go in the trash chute, she finds Lindy's letter which she had thrown away but however she and the gang get stuck and Garrett and her have an argument. Lindy luckily comes to help and rips the letter but Garrett fixes it and Jasmine is very disappointed and angry to find out what Lindy wrote but soon forgives her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Logan and Jasmine make their own spray which makes vegetables taste more delicious. She also tries to h help Lindy to get in the group, as Logan doesn't want to put her in. The two also have a fight, because Logan makes the spray blue and ruins the whole thing. Lindy-licious Jasmine has a crush on a guy named Max , but then she realized she only liked him because of "the tuxedo effect". As he wears a tuxedo again and they want to go on their date, she realizes that Max only liked her because of her heels and is disappointed. Lindy Nose Best Jasmine agrees to fake date Logan to make her ex Mike, jealous. They spend a lot of time together. They also have pet names for each other, go on dates, and Logan even gives Jasmine flowers. At the end of the episode, Jasmine walks into Rumble juice and is revealed to have developed a crush on Logan during the experience, and almost tells Logan her crush on him, but he then says he's going to see a movie with Jenna, so decides not to tell him, leaving her heartbroken. Ball or Nothing Delia talks Jasmine into going on a date with one of two nerdy boys from her fantasy tetherball league, an activity that she finds too weird, whereas Delia finds it too mainstream. During the date she finds she has nothing in common with either of the boys, but is perplexed to find out from Delia that the boy that she was set up with was turned down, because she wasn't quirky. Later Jasmine tries to give herself a "quirk-over" and visits the three of them in a failed attempt to dress and act like Delia hoping to reject the boy she was set up with. Delia becomes offended by this and later dresses like Jasmine out of spite, only to get repeatedly hit on by a boy. Jasmine explains that she meant no offense by the quirk-over and simply wanted a sneaky way to reject the boy after their failed date. Bad News Jasmine attempts to get a boyfriend, to possibly try and move on from Logan, but after several attempts, she gets into trouble and is forced to work on the news team. Jasmine is happy about this, but problems occur when Logan steps in as her co -anchor, to make the news more interesting. This is hard for Jasmine, because of her feelings for Logan. Its also believed that Logan has developed a crush on Jasmine in this episode. Next of Pumpkin Jasmine enters the Halloween dance to get back at an ex-boyfriend. She asks Garrett to be her partner for the competition and they practice for the dance. On the day of the of the contest, Garrett gets stuck in a corn maze and Jasmine starts to dance on her own. Logan walks in and sees Jasmine being laughed at and dances with her. During the dance, Logan spins Jasmine and they gaze into each others eyes, as if they were about to kiss and they win the contest. Later at Rumble Juice, Jasmine is seen talking to Logan and he says he just wanted to help her after she asks who manipulated him into dancing with her, making Jasmine blush. When Logan leaves, a girl asks Jasmine if she's dating Logan, and she replies with, "I wish", confessing her feelings aloud to the girl. Garrett walks in and overhears her confess her feelings, shocking him and runs out, and Jasmine is still thinking about Logan. Bicycle Thief Jasmine and Delia decide to sell chocolate called 'muffouts' to other students. They become popular and make more. Later, she is seen talking with Logan and gets excited when she thinks he's going to ask her out, but he sets her up on a date with a guy called Ross, upseting Jasmine and says no. Jasmine then takes Logan's place on the marching band, to tell Ross that Logan played him. Merry Miss Sis Jasmine didn't have a huge role in the episode, but she, at the beginning of the episode, said she's going to join a guy called Dean, for a smoothie, meaning she's possibly trying to move on from Logan. She's then seen at the Watson's house and after Logan makes a wish, that he never had a sister, Jasmine is seen as a bad girl, because the world has completely changed and she's seen with Dean, making Logan jealous. In the end, when everything's back to normal, Jasmine is her self again and she, along with her friends, celebrate a nice Christmas. Personality Jasmine is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. Jasmine rocks her grades, extracurriculars and social life all at the same time! Appearance Jasmine has light olive skin, long, straight brown hair with highlights, and brown eyes. She's the fashionista of the group, and wears very fashionable clothing and accessories. Relationships Friends Lindy Watson '''Best Friends Forever Lindy and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine thinks that Lindy has a problem with one upping people but she still loves her and they always stick up for each other. Jasmine was really hurt about Lindy's letter in third grade, what also shows that their friendship means a lot to her. (To learn more, see: Lismine) 'Logan Watson' Best Friends/Crush/Future Boyfriend Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine is the reason why Logan wants to wear a bra according to his "Dear high school self" letter, because he copied it from her. They also did a spray together that makes vegetables taste more delicious. Jasmine has admitted to having feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best. They worked together on the school's news team in Bad News, and Logan was believed to have returned Jasmine's feelings in that episode. Later, in Next of a Pumpkin, she a Logan share a dance together, when Logan saves her from humiliation. They looked like they were about to kiss at one point when Logan spun jasmine. Logan also definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. Logan and Jasmine will start dating in Season 2.(To learn more, see: Jogan) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Delia and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine was the one that told Delia that Lindy took the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. The two are shown to be closer friends, for they enjoy chatting away in detention, going to Rumble Juice together, and heading off on wild adventures (reluctantly) with their three other friends. 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. They work together to accomplish many things, and are the ones out of the gang who have the most bickering arguements. They get along really well too. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) 'Max' former crush Jasmine first saw Max at the cinema and instantly fell in love with him, which she soon found out was only because or his tuxedo, when he came to her locker, she didn't recognise him at all because he isn't wearing the tuxedo. In the end, Jasmine realises she doesn't really like Max. Romances Logan Watson Best Friends/Crush/Future Boyfriend Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine was revealed to have feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best after they fake dated. They shared their first dance in Next of Pumpkin and Logan definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. Logan and Jasmine will start dating in Season 2. (See Jogan). Dwight Ex-Boyfriend Dwight is one of Jasmine's ex boyfriends who she dislikes and wanted to beat in the dance contest in Next of Pumpkin. Trivia *Young Jasmine is portrayed by Piper Curda's little sister. *She plays the cello. *She's scared of Flamey, Fireman Freddy's mascot. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *Her future boyfriend and best friend is Logan Watson. *She has a crush on Logan. (Starts in Lindy Nose Best) *She is a good detective, and good at reading body language. *She doesn't leave the house without makeup. (Snow Problem). *She is last of the main characters to have her full name revealed in Bad News. *She thrives on good grades, loves pulling off daring pranks, and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. *She's been a fashionista since the third grade. Memorable Quotes Season 1 The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station The New Guy Dear High School Self If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Lindy-licious Snow Problem Dance Fever Next of Pumpkin 'Merry Miss Sis' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Jogan